Vasco Shot
Vasco Shot (バスコ・ショット, Basuko Shotto), also known as the "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot (大酒のバスコ・ショット, Ōzake no Basuko Shotto), was one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down. He was freed by Teech D. Marshall and is currently a member of his crew. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) Vasco is a very large, round man - of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Wolf San Juan. Having been brought out recently from Impel Down, he is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. His skin is colored pink, probably because of the large amounts of liquor he consumes, making him drunk. His birthday is August 5th. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction, has a drunken appearance from it, and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji "sake" (酒) on the bottom section. Gallery Personality He appears to have a very vicious personality as he asked Blackbeard for permission to kill all the people at Navyford regardless of their strength. As his epithet suggests, he is a drunk, and loves to drink all the time, to the point of complaining that they should invade a town only to get more alcohol. It is unknown how much of his drunkenness influences his sober personality. Like many characters in Fairy One Piece Tail he has a unique laughter style: "Toputoputoputopu...". Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit **Shiryu **Wolf San Juan **Pizarro Avalo **Devon Catarina Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. He was shown using dual pistols against Whitebeard. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Weapons He was seen using dual pistols to shoot Whitebeard. History Past Imprisonment in Impel Down Vasco Shot was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and was given a life sentenced in level 6 of Impel Down where he was effectively erased from history. Vasco was mentioned briefly by Ivankov Emporio as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Bentham. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Later, under Teech D. Marshall's orders, Shot fought to the death with the inmates of his cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Navyford Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References * Vasco's name is similar to Vasco da Gama, a Portuguese explorer, and Vasco Núñez de Balboa, a Spanish explorer and conquistador. His surname, Shot, is also a common term for small amounts of alcoholic beverages (usually about 1 to 4 oz). External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Drinkers Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners